militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9×57mm Mauser
The 9×57mm Mauser is a cartridge based on the 7.92×57mm Mauser. It uses the identical 57 mm-long cartridge case, with the same shoulder angle, but necked up to accept a 9 mm-diameter bullet. Ballistically - but not dimensionally - it is indistinguishable from the 9×56mm Mannlicher-Schoenauer. It is currently regarded as a semi-obsolete calibre, although hand-loading keeps it alive. Performance Firing a relatively heavy bullet of approximately 14-16 g (220-250 grains) at a modest velocity of about 670–700 m/s (2,200-2,300 ft/s), the 9×57mm is low in noise and recoil, pleasant to shoot, and regarded as accurate and effective on all but the very largest, most dangerous game at distances out to 250–300 m (300-350 yd). The cartridge's low velocity combined with the heavy, poorly streamlined bullet gave the 9×57 a rather poor trajectory, which made it unsuited to lazy shooting at longer ranges. This calibre was popular as a large-deer cartridge in Germany and Central Europe; and also in German spheres of influence in Africa in the early 20th century, such as German West Africa and German East Africa, where it was widely popular among European farmers and settlers for shooting plains game. It also accounted for many lions and leopards. Its popularity was gradually eclipsed by the significantly more powerful, rather flatter-shooting 9.3 x 62 Mauser cartridge. The CIP Maximum Average Pressure (MAP) for the 9×57 is 280 MPa bar (40,600 PSI). Firearms using the 9×57 Many beautifully made sporting rifles in 9×57mm caliber, often dating from well before 1939, are still giving their owners good service today, but dependable, recently made factory ammunition is increasingly expensive and hard to obtain, and many users must rely on handloading. Many of these Mauser rifles were made from de-militarized WWI small ring M98 rifles by many gunsmiths throughout Germany, and usually these are rebored (oversized from 7.92×57mm). When barrels eventually wear out, 9×57mm rifles are generally rebarrelled in other, more modern calibres. The cartridge was popular around the world and was even chambered in Remington Model 30 and Winchester Model 54 rifles. Commercial production The Eley-Kynoch 9×57 cartridge manufactured by the company at its Birmingham, England factory up to the 1950s used fully jacketed and soft-nosed, round-nosed, flat-based bullets weighing , with an average muzzle velocity of . Factory-loaded ammunition is now increasingly hard to come by, and most users handload, using either fire-formed 9×57 brass or modified 7×57 or 8×57 cases necked up to accept 9 mm diameter bullets. 9.3×57mm The 9.3×57mm (bullet diameter .365 in.), introduced in 1900, is closely related to the 9×57mm Mauser, even though some dimensions of the cartridge case are slightly different. The 9.3×57mm is still fairly popular among moose hunters in Scandinavia (among hunters in Sweden it is affectionately known as "potatiskastaren", the spud gun, because of the slow and heavy bullet). Factory loaded ammunition with and bullets is available from Norma of Sweden. The 9.3×57mm Norma factory load with a bullet has a muzzle velocity of for of energy, which makes it 10-20% more powerful than the 9×57mm.Norma Ammo Gallery File:9and8mmamuser.png|9×57mm Mauser cartridge next to a sporting 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge, its parent case. See also * List of rifle cartridges * 9 mm caliber References Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges